Mornet
Mornet is an Offical Duelist created by Comet. Twas created in the first season but only started fighting in Season 2 of Dojo Duels. Personality: He is a happy go lucky person. Would rather avoid a fight but loves the occasional challenge. Character Bio: When Mornet was a child, he was a prince of a far away kingdom, along with his brother Cornelius. One day bandits attacked, during which Cornelius dies. While standing over him, Cornelius's spirit went into Mornets. The blame got put onto his Father, because the bandits were actually his company workers. The Father, also had the power of darkness, so it made him look more suspicious. The father fled the kingdom. Mornet chased after him for 4 years. Mornet, now 21 captured his father in a Land called Cier. That's when his father told him the truth. His mother, the seeming innocent Dryad, was actually a scheming witch who ate her children in order to steal their powers. The Father has just called his workers to protect the children after he had learned what his wife was about to do. The death of Cornelius was just an accident. He told Mornet that he was the 17 husband of hers, and she was about 17 times stronger than him. She had so many powers, it was nearly impossible to kill her. Mornet, believing his father swore to get stronger in order to defeat his mom. Then on his journey he saw the great Dojo... Abilities: Body Manipulation: Mornet has only one ability: Body Manipulation. However this rare ability is just more than just stretching. Mornet can cover his body, or just part of it, with new skin harder and stronger than steel. However, that body part can not move during this state. He can also use this hardening technique, to make blades across his body as he wills. However, flames hotter 3000 degrees (steels melting point) can melt that piece of hardened skin off. His outline will turn a light shade of purple during this state. He can stretch up to 3 miles at maximum. Anymore than that and its just like someone pulling on a really long arm. He can make himself bigger. His maximum height is about 100 ft. He can also do this to single body parts. If he gets his hand cut off (or any other part of him excluding his eyes, brain, and internal organs.) he has about to minutes to get to it and reattach. any longer and he will lose that body part permanently. However, in this occurrence, he may a fake arm, but it costs him a lot of energy. The awesome thing about his body manipulation, is that there is a near infinite way to defeat his opponent. Trap him in a dome with no air. Make a cage out of his fingers that constricts his opponent. Sprout multiple arms and beat them, make a doppelganger (as long as the clone is still somewhat attached to his body). Make a giant fist and smash his opponent. Spikes. Swords. Weapons. Its all comes down to Mornets Imagination, which he has a lot of. A note about his hardening skin, it that its only on the out most layer of his body. Break through its defense, and you can attack him directly. This hardening can also be stripped off of his body and be welded to make materials, weapons, foundations and others. Its is mildly regenerative, so Mornet can strip off a piece of hardened skin, and in a day of so, it will grow back, so he has an Infinite amount of it. Think it it like your finger nails. They always grow back don't they? So basically if Mr. Pix ate the Dice-Dice fruit mkay? The Goddesses Rage As a kid, he unknowingly absorbed his dead brothers soul. He in turn absorbed all of his power, which was another rare power called The Goddesses Light. His brother Cornelius, could move at the mach 2 and shoot beams from any part of his body. Mornet took all of this, but the stress of two souls in one body would kill and other stick, if not for Mornets body manipulation, which unconsciously shaped Mornets body to be able to barely take it. In this form Mornet turns dark red, his skin streaming, and his orange eyes turn pure white. Since Cornelius could host a goddesses power, Mornet also has the power to do so also. HOST a goddesses power, not absorb, and this is only if she accepts him.After turning back to normal, Mornet will be in need of extensive medical care. Luckily, Mornet does not know about this ability. Also in this form, his belt turns slightly pink. Strengths: Extremly Good at close combat, and his elasticity help when it comes to long range combat. Super high physical strength. Knows human(stick) anatomy really well. In The Goddesses Rage form, he moves at mach 2, can stretch the entire globe, and move when hardened. Skin can harden to diamonds. He can become a weapon, or make weapons using his skin. A gun for instance. He could model the interior and exterior or a gun using his hardening abilities, and shoot small pieces of skin (bullets). Weaknesses: Fire, if hotter than 3000 degrees Acidic Based attacks Speed Based Duelists Strength Based Duelists Vulnerable to telekinesis, and mind attacks. Cannot move in full hardening mode. Sound based attacks. He is VERY vulnerable to darkness and light based magic, gets this trait from his father. Never learned to swim. Ice magic. Cannot fight after Goddess form. Only 45 seconds at most in rage form, then his body will burn out. Duel Statistics: Rank: Wood Full Length Duels: 0 win / 0 loss Short Length Duels: 0 win / 0 loss Speed Battles: 0 win / 0 loss Comic Duels: 0 win / 0 loss Duel History: None Category:Duelist Category:Good Guy